


Stolen Glances

by XQueen0fHellx



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon hunting, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, bad breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: A little piece for you SoLavellan fans! For prompt 8, Stolen Glances
Relationships: Cullen/Female Trevelyan, Cullen/OC, Scout Harding/Female Lavellan, Scout Harding/OC, Solas/Female Lavellan, Solas/OC
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165274





	Stolen Glances

Shielani was happier now. She was better off without him. How many times had Solas told himself those things? How many times did he try to convince himself he was wrong?

“You’re nothing but a liar! You use people and cast them aside! I thought I loved you!” Her words echoed in his head, each time more painful than the last. He watched her now, so near yet so far apart, refusing to make himself known, yet unable to stay away.

Light dappled upon the elf and dwarf through the trees as they stalked their prey. He only had eyes for the elf though, as her face passed into a beam, time seemed to stop, framing her with golden sparkles. A pang went through her heart when he saw the lines on his face, replacing those he had removed; she had a renewed dedication to Mythal, and he flashed back to a time when he held the elderly woman in his arms.

The two woman approached their goal, a high dragon, sleeping in a valley among the trees. Solas had made sure it would stay sleeping as they approached, simple magic, allowing them to get closer than they might have dared normally. Neither one a mage, they wouldn’t feel his magic, yet he still held his breath as if they might notice.

He needn’t have worried. He could hear their excitement from here, struggling to stay quiet as they approached the massive beast. Harding wrote hastily in a notebook, while Shielani got as close as she dared, and measured out steps, holding up fingers to note dimensions for the dwarf to jot down. 

If he wasn’t so enraptured by her, he might have noticed the person walking up to him sooner. Thankfully, he easily kept himself calm, not betraying his surprise when the woman fell in step beside him.

“Does she know you still steal these glances?” The elf couldn’t look at the black haired Trevelyan, lest he catch glance of the limb, or lack thereof of the former Inquisitor. His sigh seemed to be enough of an answer for her.

“You’re lucky it was me with her this time.” He knew what she meant. Shielani wasn’t stupid, she often employed others to come with her and Harding on their dragon quests. The dwarf wasn’t a straight-forward fighter, but her arrows cut deep. Likewise, Shielani leaned towards her crossbow more so than her daggers. They were great at getting away from the dragons they studied, but in the off chance something happened, employing a few front line fighters was a good strategy. When he looked, the telltale glint of armor spoke of Cullen across the way, ready to step in if the ladies needed help.

“You won’t tell her, will you?” His voice was soft, a whisper he almost didn’t speak.

“Not my place to tell, friend.” Julia smiled sadly, looking down at her arm as she fiddled with the new contraption there. He couldn’t help but look, watching her bolt a swiveling arm in place, locking her staff in a rigid position, leaving her free to use her other arm to draw her enchanted blade. He couldn’t help but think of Dagna, who likely made the apparatus, and how clever the design was to be both rigid and fluid to continue twirling the staff to complete her spells. Everyone had changed, adapted, moved on, and he was stuck in the past, as the elf in the clearing had told him so many times before.

His spells wouldn’t last long on a dragon, and he saw it begin to stir. He started to cast again, but the woman held out a hand, stopping him. “I think you did enough today.” She herself stepped forward, to join the fray.

There was something familiar as he watched his former companions ready themselves for battle, all of them people he had fought beside at some point. He reached out, wanting to join them, but pulled his hand back, clutching at nothing in front of his chest. 

The Dread Wolf turned away from the scene. His steps faltered as an excited cry tore at his heart, a battle call he knew even in his dreams. Resisting the urge to return to her, he strode away, telling himself this would be the last time he would steal these glances of the woman he loved, and knowing he was doing nothing more than lying to himself.


End file.
